warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mitchster
-_________________________- hey fella why the long face XD. and i`d like to thank Noah for killing the nerves in my shin. we all love ya man but next time a little softer to the kick if you know what i mean :P lol i`m just kidding i forgive you for that. Hey, Thunderclap! It's me, Mosslegs, just came to tell ya I LOVE Shadowscar! Tell me if you need anything at all and I'll leave ya a message. Well, gotta go, TTYL! I got your message, and yeah you should do a cat like Shadowclaw. And yes, kinda is a scroll downer, and lastly, Even if your name was Scarheart,(which is kinda a scary name) mine would be Mudtail! And after the DUDE! When I get enough moeny im gonna sue. Entyways, See ya! It isn't fair how come ya gotta be 18 to sue, all the time I would be suing, I would be RICH. Anyway, why name your sis Fuzzyheart? Not like her heart is fuzzy! Hehe, get it, Fuzzyheart, heart beinng fuzzy. ANYWAY, thanks for the message dude, see ya on A.J. Hi do you like lions?Then come join http:// lionroleplay.wikia.com/Lion Roleplay Wiki where you can rp lions!Hope you come! I wonder what ya did... -crazy spy music- The names Tail -pose- FLAMEtail. And I'm on a special mission to teach poor unforunate kids how to be AWESOME! Let's start with this person. On this wiki.On this page. On this WEBSITE. His cat just got mauled in a way INHUMAN, besides the fact that he's been blinded in his left eye and was left for dead on the side of the road. Other than that, INHUMAN!!! The fact is, if you want to BE awesome, DO THINGS THAT ARE AWESOME! Like, go dancing with a gorilla, tap dance with a lion, (careful, they got two left feet) jazz hands with a rhino. Either one, you're either gonna get ripped apart, eaten, or just plain MAULED. But, on the bright side, they'll remember you as the kid who got killed cause he was AWESOME. Stay cool my friends. -smoke screen-Hannahswill 13:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Canines Hey, I was wondering if you like to join Warrior Canines Wiki. It's a role play wiki were you can be a wolf, control an element and live in a pack similar to the warrior cat clans. It is new and we could use some users there. Hope you to see you there. Aniju Aura 03:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) -cool spy music- The names Tail. FLAMEtail. And I'm on another mission cause I heard this kid here is being bullied cause they think he's WEAK. Let me tell you something, strenght isn't in the muscle. It's not what you wear or what you drive or what you do. As long as YOU think you're strong, you are. If you don't understand that, go to Youtube and search for a song called Stronger. Listen my friend, you are a worthy person of God, don't let those people get you down. Cause those are the type of people that will be like, "Man, that's the guy who I messed with and look at him now! Wish I could've been like that." See what I mean? Trust me, I got ADHD and I've been picked on by it. But, I knocked em all flat on the ground. Revenge is SWEET. Anyway, the point is simple. If you think you are strong and brave and devilisly handsome, YOU ARE IT. I think I overdid it with the handsome thing. All that matters is if YOU think you got it made. Besides, the word thought of people being 'cool' is redicoulous and stupid. I'm cool, not only cause I got shades and a KILLER fashion collection. But because I say I am. Stay awesome my friends. -smoke screen- Anytime, dude, anytime. You know, not that many people actually talk good to anyone. It's weird... Anyway, I went to the vid and was like, WHERE THE HECK IS YO PARENTS!? And then I was like, OH MY GOD, YOU LOOK LIKE THE GUY WHO SANG FIREFLIES!!! And then I was like, Whoa, SWEET house. Where'nt you on Extreme Makeover, Home Edition? Anyways, just came to tell ya that. See ya later! HOLY SMOKE!!! I HATE JB!! MY SIS AND I SAW HIS COMMERCAIL ON THE TV, AND WE COMPLETLY DISTROYIED THE TV!!!! Man, it was a great day. Anyway, look for Stronger by Glee. If you watch the show, you would be, HOLYSNAP, MAN!! ARTIE IS SMOKIN HOT!! But, actually, Kurt is the one who is. He's my man. Don't tell my mom. Anywho, just answerin that, TA TA! hye me just wanted to say hi to myself see you on AJ O_O DID I JUST WRITE MYSELF A MESSAGE? Yeah, dude, I already know that Red quit. But what's funny, is that I saw her at 7:00 today. Weird... Anywho, HOLY SNAP YOU GOT A FLIPPIN GUN!?!?!?! Somebody is LUCKEEEEH. If MY Dad bought me a gun, my Mom would shoot him WITH the gun. First, my Dad isn't really in my life, and second, my Mom doesn't really like to TALK about him often. Issues. Anyway, just came to answer you back, see ya. P.S.(Oh, Flametail, How SILKY your fur is.) Holy snap, I hope you don't read that part. Hehe, WOOPSIES! -cool spy music- The names Tail. FLAMEtail. And I'm here again because I got a message saying that this guys sister tried to be a super person. Hmm, well, only one thing to do. Raid those crazy sychos' camp, go beserk with a machine gun, and enslave the rest of those apes that survived to work for you. WITHOUT THE PAY OF COOKIES. That'll take care of that, those hormoned crazied LUNITICS. Anyway, just came to reply to that. Stay awesome my friends. -smoe screen-Hannahswill 01:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) My trade mark is, I DIDNT BREAK ANYTHING!! Or, I SERIOUSLY need to stop eatin those sunflower seeds. I almost choked on one. BUT I LOVE EM. Anywho, I searched the song and, kinda cool, actually. What am I sayin? ITS FLIPPIN AWESOME!!! And, yeah, we women go crazy if we can't do somethig we really like. I almost murdered my sis when I couldn't get on AJ one day. Didn't end well. Stay awesome my friends. Dude, I'm TOTALLY sad right now. Wanna know why? Because I found out that I wasn't supposed to be born! Hold on, I gotta get another box of tissues. Ok, back. Anyway, when I found that out, I locked myself in my room and didn't eat ANYTHING. Oh my God, AND I FLIPPIN LOVE FOOD!!!! Deppression DOES hurt. Anyway, I need a hug. Well, a VIRTUAL hug, then. I listened to Yours to Hold, AND IT MADE ME WORSE!!! Now, I'm eating pickles like crazy! It's like I'm pregnant!! And I don't even like picles!!! IT'S FLIPPIN GREEN!!!! -sniffle- I need another box of tissues. Hannahswill 00:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! OH MY LORD, IVE NEVER CRIED THIS MUCH IN MY LIFE!!! Except that one time when I had that bladder infection for 10 years and I had to drink Cranberry juice cause of it. And I'm 13, so...yeah... Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! DUDE, IF I KNEW YOU IN REALZ I WOULD TOTALLY KISS YOU!!! Wait, scratch that, HUG you. Yeah, that's better. ANYWAY, but sad thing is, I'm homeschooled, too. And I have so many allergies to stuff, I'll never be able to go to school. Except college. But, -wipes eyes- I don't have any friends in realz. Except my hands that I call Cici, Baby John John, Katy, (which loves weapons) Bicbic, Nicnic, and their younger brother, Kevin. I also got more, but I only have two hands. Weird... But those are still friends, right? Right? -face palm- Just send me another message that helps me with this post pardom depression.Hannahswill 18:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you are my bestest friend on AJ, here, and man I wish I knew you in realz. I CAN SEE IT NOW! Knock knock. Someone opens door. HELLO! MY NAMES HANNAH WILLIAMS, FROM THE WILLIAMS GROUP ON DISNEY CHANNEL? Random person screams their head off, walks in, cameras everywhere, sees you, be all like, HEY SHADOWSCAR! IT'S ME, FLAMESTAR! WHAT NICE HOUSE YOU GOT! You drop your guitar, keeps starin at me, faints, slaps you until you wake up, wow I'm good at seeing the future. Maybe I'm a medeum... Anyway, you wakje up, I ask you if you want to work with me on my show, random answer. PRAY IT'S A YES!!! We all go to LA, after a few episodes, and after the episode I bring home two guy waiters that I told my sis were dumbwaiters, you perform one of your songs, gets TONS of hits. Wow, this is longer than I thought, and my fingers hurt, so I'll end this now. SEE YA!!!Hannahswill 22:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) HOLY SNAP, HOW'D YOU KNOW I WOULD DO THAT!?!? OH MY GOD, ARE YOU LOOKIN AT ME THROUGH MEH WINDOW!?!?! I AM DOIN MY WORK, MOM! NO, IM NOT ON THE COMPUTER!!! But seriously dude, you wouldn't belive what happened yesterday. There's this new kid that moved to the neightborhood and HE.IS.HANDSOME. What am I saying, HE'S FLIPPIN HOT!!! Cream skin, blue eyes, dark brown hair. And that's not all. Wait for it. HE'S FROM ENGLAND!! AND EVEN HAS THAT ACCENT!!!! GOD, THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU FLIPPIN SO MUCH FOR BRINGIN ME MEH ANGEL!!!! But that's not the bad thing. I was listenin to Plant Life and was waltzin around the house by myself, and I didn't even know my Mom invited him and his family over for a 'Hi, welcome to the neighborhood party.' I mean, he was sitting RIGHT FLIPPIN THERE, and I was like dancin RIGHT IN HIS FACE. I didn't notice until he was like, "Um, hi?" And I was like, O-O. If kids had heart attacks, I would have the heart attack of the century. Not to mention I grew red as a tomato. But the good thing was that he was like, "You do ballroom, too? That's great! I hope we can do it together." Mitch, dude, I'm so flippin happy right now, I think I'll explode. In England, he calls it a study dance, but in America... I need to pick out my best dress. Did I just say that? Holy snap, now my shoulder is hurting after all this typin. See ya! Hannahswill 17:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) -cool spy music- The names Williams. HANNAH Williams. And I'm on a special mission here cause this kid told me that he's got a stalker. Well, the best thing to do is find out why the person's stalking you. Simple. Oh, and if it's a lady, TALK.TO.HER. Best way to get em off yo back. But seriously, let's get real for a sec. I know I'm not a agent, I'm just a kid. A 13 year old, love sick, AWESOME, party crazied, kid. But lets get real here for YOU. I bet you don't know 10 things about me. Let's take a quiz . 1. I bet you don't know that I'm African American. Yeah, I get that a lot. 2. Bet you didn't know I've got 8 cats, and they all use FOUR LITTERBOXES. 3. Bet you don't have a glass boat that has a cool view on the bottom that only cost me 11 American dollars. 4. I DEFFINATLY know you didn't know that I had 14 boyfriends. Yeah, I'm what you call, a 'Non settler.' 5. Did you know that my brother makes oragamy? Betcha didn't. 6. I can crack my head without snappin it. OH! 7. I don't know how to ride a bike. Still workin on that. 8. Don't know how to cross the street without almost getting run over. Workin on that, also. 9. My Mom has, what you call, 'I knew I shouldn't have had kids cause those nut jobs BROKE MY VASE' titus. And 10. (Puttin this one in song that I made) GOTTA PARTY ALL YOUR LIFE! NO MORE LIVIN WITH STRIFE! GOTTA LOVE YOUR LIFE, LOVE THE WORLD YOU LIIIIVE IN CAUSE TONIGHT MAY BE THE END FOR YOU CHIIIILDREN In other words, I like to make random songs that have no meaning! See ya, Mitchstah! Hannahswill 19:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude, that's the reason why I'm not going to have kids. I'm going to adopt, there's a diffrence. Anywho, DUDE, YOU GOT A FRIEND THAT CAN DO RANDOM SONGS IN THE SHOWER, TOO? HOLY SNAP, WHY DON'T I HAVE A FRIEND LIKE THAT!? I MEAN, REALLY! The only friends I have are my LIMBS, the HOT neighbor nextdoor, and my sis. Almost that. Anyway, I have to tell you what funny thing happened today. Ok, I was eatin cereal, and I was readin this article in the newspaper. (Heaven above, why did I do that?) And it said, DO YOU WANT TO BE A STAR? COME ON DOWN TO LAKE CHARLES AND TEST OUT YOUR TALENT TO SOME JUDGES! WEATHER IT'S COMEDY, MUSIC, OR ACTING! FIVE WINNERS WILL BE ABLE TO GET A RECORD DEAL TO SING, ACT, OR JUST BE ON TV! AND, IT'S FREE! Dude, I.FLIPPED. LITERALLY. I was on a chair that didn't have a stool and almost broke my neck fallin down that CURSED thing. Man, I wish you were here! I mean really, you would have that record deal and I would be an actor! Then, hello Disney Channel! Oh, and hello Adam Young as a kid. Yeah, I like his hair. All dark brown and stuff. Yeah... Anyway, before I start havin weird thoughts, XD, I went down there, sang my favorite song, (which just o happens to be Angels by Owl City) and I hope that I'm one of the kids who win. Gotta end this, BYE! Hannahswill 19:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I think I lost my laugh box, cause I didn't laugh at that. Man, my sis wasn't kidding about the whole teen thing. She said, "Hannah, when you're a teen, you never laugh at lame kid things. You only laugh at violence, things that randomly explode, and the Kardashions." I do that ANYWAY! ESPECIALLY the violence and everythin blowin up. Heck, everythin I TOUCH blows up. I remember I made my very first panini sandwich. Let's just say, I made a Cordon Bleu...UP IN THIS HOUSE!!! XD Man, that was one funny day. Anyway, thanks for the support, dude. Oh, and guess what? I'M GOIN ON A DATE NEXT FRIDAY!!!! LORD, THANK YOU SO FLIPPIN MUCH!! There's this AWESOME resturant called 2 sisters Pecan house, and it's AWESOME. Try the soup, it's to die for. Ok, that's a little extreme, so let's go with to save your money up for. Yeah, that's better. Anyway, I can't get on AJ, don't know why, just can't. Oh, and I gotta tell you this funny story. Ok, there was this pregnant lady that was giving birth at the hospital. And she was listenin to this song. And the doctors were all like, "PUUUSH! YOU NEED TO PUUUUSH!" And she took out her earphones and was like, "What what what what, what did you saaaaaaay?" IT WAS HALARIOUS!!! XD!!! There was somethin else that happened at the hospital, too with my sis, but I'll tell you later. -cool spy music- The names Williams. HANNAH Williams. And this kid told me that he makes random poetry at random moments. Well, here's one for example: Roses are red, violets are blue. You hate me, so I PRETTY much think I hate you, too. See? That's what my sis gave me for my Bday. -sniffle- No, I'm not crying. I just got some of that pepper spray in my pen in my eyes. -wipes eyes with tissue- Now that that's over, here's some other poetry for you. As deep as the ocean, as bright as the sun My love is ever lasting Like counting every star, each and every one If everyone loved instead of lied If everyone cared instead of cried We would have a better world For each and every boy and girl Thank you, thank you. Thanks for the roses! Dang it, didn't even know this was a message. Well, see ya.Hannahswill 21:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Is it on your thing on here? Or on Youtube? And who's Angel? And what excersise ball? Speaking of excersising, my sis had one of those stretchy things that you use for your arms. She put one part on her foot and grabbed the other and stretched it. And then, BAM! All I remember next was a loud SNAP, the floor shaking, me running into the living room, and my HUGE sis lying on the ground. I was like, "What happened, are you ok?" She was like, "Gmurph, get me up, I can't move." I was like, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" And she mumbled, "You told me to excersise, I almost got killed." XD! I didn't know what she meant until I saw a HUGE bump on the top of her head where the thing hit her and I was like, "Wow, there goes your dignity." XD!Hannahswill 22:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, that's HALARIOUS. I told my sis that and she almost choked on her rootbeer. If slowly came out of her nose. All in a yellow...sticky...globby... God, I can't say anymore before I throw up on my computer. Anyway, about the hospital thing. I think my Mom was giving birth to my bro, and my sis was waiting in the waiting room. So this couple came and sat next to her and see looks at the guy and says, "DADA!" And my cousin was like, "No, Rachael, that's not your father." And she points her finger at the guy and keeps saying, "DADA! DADA! DADA! DADA!" So when my Dad comes out and sees what's happening, he's like, "Rachael, I'm your father. Not him." And the guys like, "It's ok sir, I've never really had a kid, so she can call me dad if she wants to." Sad to say, that family never had a kid. Poor family. Anywho, when I'm a millionare and stuff, my sis says we should have a huge huntin trip. The next message I'll tell you all about it. Hannahswill 22:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude, there's nothin wrong in you stayin who you are. Fine by me. MAN, I wish I had real friends instead of my stupid hands. Cece said hi. Anyway, least Angel doesn't bite you like some flippin werewolf. Haha, seriously, my sis does that every day. She's the vampire of the family, my bro's frankinstiens monster, and I'm the AWESOME werewolf with a mohawk. Yeah, I got a mohawk, got a prob? Also got shades, black fingerless gloves, black leather jacket, torn blue jeans, and not to mention some AWESOME black sneakers. Yeah, my Mom allows me to wear black, too, but only once in a while. I gotta have my freedom some days. Anyway, people call us the Williams Group, since my Mom's like 52 and has a 16 year old, 15 year old, and a 13 year old. And she wants grandchildren. Well, with my good looks, she'll probably get one when I turn 22. Yep, if it works out that is. Anyway, see ya my friend.Hannahswill 22:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you lost me at fingerless gloves. And I have no idea what the rest of the stuff are, BUT, I bet they are cool! Hold on, my sis just bit my shoulder. Gotta get some alcohaul for this. Ok, back. Oh, did I tell you I have claws? Yeah, I got claws. I hated it when my sis randomly attacked me, so I grew out my nails, cut them into claws, and here I am. Yeah, the last time I used them...My sis had a bloody stomach. SHE'S STILL ALIVE! She is still alive, for the record. Yeag, and I still got my claws, too. So there's the good news. The bad news is that now my sis is threatin to clip em off when I'm asleep. Yeah, I hate her guts. 22:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) YEAH! WE MONSTERS MUST UNITE! MUAHAHAHAH!! -cough cough choke- Man, that hurt. But seriosly dude, I got the symptoms of a werewolf. I got random fits of rage, I only eat meat, I love animals, hate Mondays, (Or are those everyday symptoms?) I actually can run on all fours, I even can walk like one of those werewolf things when it's upright, and I laughed my head off when this kid said, "No!!!" when the pastor of my church said, "Let us bow our heads in prayer." Ok, HALF of those things anybody can do, but the other half, yeah... Oh, and I'm 5/9, hairy all over, and also got this long scar on my arm when this random dog bit me when I was a 5 year old. First tetnus shot, wasn't pretty.Hannahswill 22:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) When I had a busted lip, I licked up the blood and was like, "HOLY SNAP, THAT TASTES SO DARN GOOD!" So from then on, when I have a cut or somethin, I lick at it like some type of wounded dog or somethin. Yeah, I know I got issues, but you can't blame me. Just a kid that...likes... -sniff sniff- Dude, I smell ribs. -sniff sniff- Hold on one sec. Ok, back. Dude, I don't know why I smell ribs, I just do. Weird...Anyway, gonna check that out, see ya on AJ!Hannahswill 18:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude, that.is.awesome. I hope I get a drum set for Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, let me tell you somethin that happened last year. Ok, my bro, sis and I were in the kitchen makin our cookies for Santa, and we asked our Dad what we should give him. So he said, "Well, Santa would love a good rootbeer." And our Mom was like, "Willie! Don't say that, Mrs. Clause would LOVE a pair of some certain slippers." XD And then, after we took out our sugar cookies for Santa, my sis decorated em and told us to see em. So we came in, and then, HORROR! "I looked at them and said, "Momma, we're not gonna get that many this year." And she was like, "Why so, Hannah?" And I pointed to the cookies and said, "Cause Rachael is going to scare Santa." XD!!! Ok, gotta end this, tell you more later!Hannahswill 02:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, YOU GOTTA HELP ME. I ATE ALL MY SUNFLOWER SEEDS, AND NOW I'M ALL CRAZY!!! I NEED MORE SEES, DUDE, I NEED MORE!!! PLUS, MY SIS WON'T STOP SCARIN THE PEE OUT OF ME!!! I MEAN, I WALEKD OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND SHE LITERALLY CAME OUT OF THE SHADOWS LIKE SOME SORT OF DRACULAS WIFE!!! I SCREAMED SO LOUD, KANSAS MUST'VE HEARD MEH!!! AND THAT'S NOT THE HALF OF IT! I WALKED IN ON MY MOM TAKEN A SHOWER! A FLIPPIN SHOWER!!! OH MY LORD, THAT HURT MY EYES. DARN IT! I GOTTA END THIS BEFORE MY SIS ATTACKS ME AGAIN!Hannahswill 21:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice prank, dude, really nice. And about the free doctor visit, make sure it ain't a blood drawn thing. The last time I went to one, it didn't end well. Lets just say my sis HATES NEEDLES And makes US suffer cause of it. My Mom had to put her into a flippin head lock for God sakes! But health DOES have their advanteges. I remember when I last went to the dentist. I am a special kid, I got a extra tooth morphed with one of my other teeth. Anyway, the doctor was like, "Ok, Hannah, now I want you to look into the lamp, alright?" His face was LITERALLY glowin, so it was kinda hard to NOT look at him or the light at the same time. Anywho, after the checkup, I asked my sis, "Hey, Rachael, was your doctor tan and had nice wavy hair?" And she was like, "Hannah, stop flirtin with the doctor. He's probably married." And I said, "Now that I got that machine gun off Ebay, not for long." Ok, gotta go, RPGing here and doin meh work at the same time. CIAO!Hannahswill 17:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hit her in the head with a show, that does EVERY TIME. Anyway, my sis liked to chew on things, too. Except she does it on me and sometimes the furniture. She's like a puppy sometimes, but weighs 290 and can crush you into a pancake. And her cat Stella is JUST LIKE HER. Gotta go, bye!Hannahswill 21:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHIN!! OK, I WAS ASLEEP LAST NIGHT, AND I FELT SOMETHING FUZZY UNDERNEATH MY COVER. SO I PULLTHE COVER BACK, AND I SEE TWO YELLOW EYES LOOKIN BACK AT ME!!! AND SINCE MY SIS AND I SHARE A ROOM, WE HAVE A BUNKBED. OF COURSE, I'M ON THE TOP. SO I FELL OFF THE TOP OF THAT THING AND ALMOST BROKE MY FLIPPING NECK!!!! I WILL KILL THAT CAT AND TURN HER INTO A PAIR OF GOOD, WARM, AND FUZZY MITTENS WHEN I CATCH HER, SO HELP ME I WILL!!!!! AND THAT'S NOT THE END OF IT! I WAS WALKIN DOWN THE HALLWAY, AND SHE LITERALLY JUMPED ON MY FACE! THAT CATS THE DEMONS SPAWN!!! I'M TELLIN YOU, I'M TELLIN EVERYONE, SHE'S CRAZY! NOT TO MENTION THAT SHE'S AN ALL BLACK CAT THAT 6 MONTHS OLD! Ok, yes, she may be cute and cuddly, and fluffy, (like you when you're in your demon form) BUT STILL! Oh, wait, Matthew just fell on his back and can't get up again. Hold on, gotta help him. Ok, back. Man, that cats heavy. I almost broke my back pickin him up. Anyway, darn it, now my sis put him on the table and he's about to fall. I'M COMIN MATTHEW DEAR!!!Hannahswill 16:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Dude, Matthew only got fat after we nuetered him. Poor soul, now he just watches Soap Operas and eats random cheeses and sits on the couch all day. Speaking of cars, I need to tell you what happend somewhere in July on a Sunday. I'm specific. XD Anyway, my Mom told us to unlock the dorrs of the car and my sis and I were like, -eveil face- "Ok, Momma." So all three of us made a bee line for the car, jumped in, and my sis got in the front. (By the way, she's 16, so she thinks she can drive but can't) And she's got the keyts and she's like, "I can dop this, I can do this!" SO she looks at the keys and is like, "How do I do this?" So I tell her, "Just put it in the ignetion and turn it." So she does andthen I say, "Now, gently put on the gass." AND THAT FOOL PLANTS HER FLIPPIN FOOT AND THEN STOPS SUDDENLY AND I GET WHIPLASH!! WHIPLash i say!! MEANWHILE, ON THE OUTSIDE... "Jerrie, isn't that your car?" MOmma looks and sees car moving and says, "No, that's not my car, it doesn't move." sO SHE LOOKS AGAIN AND SEES ME WAVIN AT HER AND SHE'S LIKE, 'RACHAEL!!!" Meanwhile in the car... "Hey, Rachael, why is Momma running at us like some sort of lunitic?" "I don't know Hannah, but she better not run into this car." So Momma jumps in front of the car and Rachael floors it AGAIN. And again, I GET WHIPLASH. So when Momma unlocks the front door, Rachael said, "Now why did you do that, Momma? We were bringing the car to you!" Well, usually we get grounded for stuff like this. But on the ride home, it's just silent. LITERALLY. And we're wondering, what the HECK is she gonna do to us!? Oh, gotta end this, I'll tell you more later, bye!Hannahswill 18:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) LOL!!! THAT'S SO FLIPPIN FUNNY!!! One time, when my Mom was talking to one of her friends, I hopped into the front seat and was driving in circles and my Mom's like, "HANNAH, DO THE BRAKE!!" And I'm like, "WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Next thing I know, some KID comes out of nowhere and I slam on the flippin BRAKES. Well, the stupid kid was like, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" And I was like, GET OFF THE ROAD, JERK!!" So...yeah...Anyway, I was watching Fosters Home of Imaginary Friends, and Blue he was watchin this thing on TV and this is what he said: "Tooopiiikaaa. Hot in Topicka. Going to be hot in Topicka. Go pick my hot toe. PICK IT! PICK MY HOT TOE! GOING TO PICK MY HOT TOE! PICK MY GOING TO A TOE!" XD!!! MY BRO AND I WERE LIKE, "BUAHAHAHAHA!!" And then my sis came in and was like, "HANNAH, GO PICK STELLA'S HOT TOE!" And I was like, "SO CHOKE ON SOME BACON, HOG!" Yeah...shouldn't have done that. Anyway, that's why I can't feel my legs and my ears are not touching my toes. See ya!Hannahswill 19:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I was on your profile thingy, (Hey, I was bored) and I saw that you're wanted for stupidity in California. I'M FROM THERE!! I WAS BORN THERE!! And what went in my mind was California Gurls by Katy Perry. Weird... Anyway, dude, seriously, I think yo siblins need a good SMACK UPSIDE ZE HEAD! Or maybe a good chase around the house with a broom. My sis lost 10 pounds doin that. Well, she lost 20 when she caught me. What's funny about her is that when she LOOSES 10, somehow she FINDS 5! Oh, and I was skimmin through the AWESOME POWER OF THE INTERNET one day, and up came this 'Yo Momma' cartoon. And it said, "Yo Momma so short, she broke her leg fallin off the toilet!" XD!!! And this other one, "Yo Momma so crazy, she's wanted in seven states just for callin a police officer a fun killer!" And my favorite one is, "Yo Momma so stupid, she thinks you having a lemonade stand is really a part time job!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What they need, is a 'Yo Sistah!" thing! I can see i now! "Yo Sistah so dangerous, she went to jail just for bending a toothpick!"Hannahswill 19:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) LOL!!!! What YOU need to do is simple. Say, "Eli, now I know that we're friends and all. And that we laugh, we play, and stuff. But pulling down my pants, NOT.COOL." And then smack him with a news paper and spray him a couple times with a water...thingy and say, "Bad Eli. Bad bad." Anywho, can you "Yo Momma so fat!" thing to a "YO Sistah so fat!" thing? Dude, even though my sis IS sort of a...-cough- hog at the all-you-can-eat tabel.... Doesn't mean she's FAT. Wait, I spelled that wrong. It's PHAT. Yeah, there we go. Wait, hold up, I'm wrong. She's not fat. SHE'S A MERMAID!!! She's got these THINGS on the side of her body that I call gills. IT'S INHUMAN FOR SOMEONE TO STAY UNDERWATER FOR 30 MINUTES, I MEAN COME ONE!!! And one time, when we were squished into the car, I poked one and was like, "What are THESE?" XD!!!! SHE LITTERALLY ROCKED THE CAR WHILE SHE WAS ATTACKING ME!!Hannahswill 13:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Dude, your siblings are messed UP. SERIOUSLY, WHO TWISTS A GUYS NIPPLE!?!? I didn't even know guys had those. Awwwwkwaaaard. Wait, yeah, I do. I saw plenty when I was watching America's Funniest Home videos. First thing, why would you put a CRAB, not a lobster, but a CRAB, ON YO CHEST!?!? I MEAN, REALLY!!! Man, I bet that hurt. I remember when we went to the beach and my sis dared my bro to do that. Yeaaah, didn't end well. For my sis, I mean. Micah couldn't take it, so he threw the thing at her and it clamped down on her nose. Hehe, TAKE THAT SUCKAH!!! And there was this other time when we were fishing, and my Mom fell in this small puddle. So she was all, "HELP MEH!!! I'M DROWNIN, HELP MEH!!!!" And we were standin over her and I was like, "Momma, STAND UP." And she looked around and was like, "Help me, I can't get up." XD!!!! IT WAS SO FLIPPIN FUNNY, IT WAS BETTER THAN THE TIME WHEN MY SIS GOT HER HOOK IN MOMMA'S WIG AND IT LITERALLY FLEW INTO THE WATER!!! Wait, NOTHING is better than that.Hannahswill 19:28, November 17, 2011 (UTC) HAS ANYBODY SEEN THIS MISSING FLAG!?!? NO? CURSE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY, THEN! AND DARN YOU! Ok, I was puttin up a search for that flag. XD Anywho, there was this funny thing that happened yesterday. After I left, (We had to go to this meeting, Lord knows why) my Mom let us wait in the car for her. So I was talking something about snails and my sis said, "Hannah, go sit up there between the front seat and the seat next to t." And I'm like, "Fine." So I sat down there and was like, "You know, this is surprisingly comfy, why isn't there a seat belt here?" And my sis was like, "IS THAT A CAT!?" And she pointed behind me and I LEAPED away from there and was like, "That explains why there are no seat belts. I mean, one crash and I'll be flyin like Superman." And I looked at my sis and said, "That was the farthest I leaped in years, besides the day when I heard that icecream truck down the road." And then I said, "Or was that you?" And then my Mom came out of NOWHERE and was like, "UNLOCK THE DOOR!" And we were like, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" And I grabbed this spork and was like, "BACK YOU BEAST! BACK TO THE PIT OF WHENCE YE CAME!" Yeaaah, I'm grounded for that. 15:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude, somethin TOALLY creepy happened this morning. At around 8:00. On November 19. 2011. XD I'm specific. Anyway, I was wearin my Momma's blue robe that you get from the spa, and I went to wash my face and say my useual chant. "I'M ADORIBLE! I'M ADORIBLE! I'M ADORIBLE!" And when I went into my second verse, I heard this munching noise from the kitchen. So I grabbed my sis' baseball bat, (Hey, it could've been some random dude) and I slowly went in there. And then, HORROR! My Mom's bent over the flippin stove chompin on the brownies my bro made last night and she looked like somethin that came out of some horror movie! And I was like, o-o. And then she turned and saw me and I was like, O-O. And a bit of the brownie fell off her face on the floor and I RAN.LIKE.HECK. I LOCKED my door, almost called 911, and then my Mom was like, "Hannah, are you ok?" I was like, "ARE YOU A WEREWOLF!?!?" And she was like, "Hannah, I'm not a werewolf. I'm a 52 year old, Mother, sort of wife, mother of three, women." And I was like, "But, how did I get all this hair?" And she was like, "Tell you when you're older." And I'm like, "But you won't tell Rachael how to drive, and she's 16." And she's like, "There is a reason for that Hannah, and I'll tell you that when you're older."Hannahswill 17:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you should have TOTALLY gone karate on the dude. Seriously. But if it was a LADY...Take what happened to me as an example. Bully walks up to bro: "YO, KID, YOU WALK FUNNY!" Bro walks away. Bully grabs him by collor and slaps his face and makes him fall. I walk up to him, twist one of my locks and say, "Dude, that was, like, my brother you just pushed down." Bully gets all sweaty, "Um, uh, um uh." "Do you know what I should do?" Grabs bully by arm, twists him in air, slams him to ground, puts his arm behind his back, and stamps my foot on his back. "YOU TOUCH MY BRO, I'LL REMOVE EVERY OUNCE OF DIGNITY YOU HAVE IN YOUR BODY. WITHOUT THE STUFF THAT MAKES YOU GO TO SLEEP." See dude? Us ladies are leathel thangs. Anywho, gonna eat meh some cookies. SEE YA!Hannahswill 20:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm PRETTY sure that's not how you spell real. Or is it? Hold on, gotta ask meh sis. Ok, back. She says that I need to get a life and stop gettin up all in her grill over some stupid questions. Darn you, Rachael. Darn you. Anyway, yesterday, me and my sis were watchin random TV. And this comercial came up and this random guy walked up to this random girl and was like, "You're a Goddess to me." And I was like, "If some dude said that to me, he would be my husband. INSTANTLY." And then we were watchin people show off their disgustin bodies in bikini's and I was like, "Rachael, why do you hurt yourself like this? All you're doin is watchin this and sayin, 'If only...'" Well, she hit me so hard, I lost my sixth finger! Now I only have five on each hand. Darn you, Rachael. Darn you.Hannahswill 02:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, GUESS WHAT!? Ok, fine. I'll tell you. You don't have to beg. Anyway, I'M THINKIN OF MAKIN A WEBSODE THING ON YOUTUBE!!! YEAH, AWESOME!! IT WILL BE CALLED, "The Williams Group." That's actually what people call us, which is weird...Anyway, And it's gonna be all about the funny things that happened in our day and stuff. Like what happened yesterday. We were at one of my Aunties house, (her dog gave birth) and we were checkin her puppies. And so my sis was talkin to me and I was like, "Yeah, WHAT THE HECK'S ON YO FACE!?" And she was like, "What?" And I was like, "THAT THING!! IT'S LIKE A SWARM OF MISQUITOS ATE YOU ALIVE!!!" And she felt her cheek and then I saw, HORROR! "IT'S ON YO WRIST!!!" So we were all screamin our heads off and stuff and were also creepin the daylights out of the pudgy puppies, so it wasn't a good day. Anyway, when we got home, THEN the thing disappeared and I was like, "Man, you got a HORRIBBLE case of acne." XD Mosquitos just LOVE people who can't get five inches off the ground. That was very mean, SORRY PEOPLE OF THE WORLD THAT NEVER HEARD OF THE WORD EXCERSISE!!!Hannahswill 02:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, YOU WOULD NOT BELIVE WHAT I FOUND OUT ON THANKSGIVING!!! Man, that day was like a day for secrets to be reveale or somthin. ANYWAY, ONE! MY WHOLE FAMILY ARE ACTORS!!! EVERY SINGLE ONE! No wonder my Mom and Dad almost choked on their coffee when my sis told em she wanted to be a doc. Weird. TWO! I'M RELATED TO RAVEN SIMONE!!! THE ONE THAT WAS ON THAT'S SO RAVEN!!! See? I'm FAMOUS. THRE!!!! And this one's sad. Remember the HOT neighbor I was tellin you about? Well, let me tell you: HE! -cries head off- IS! -screams- WHY!!!!! MY! -sips tea- COUSIN!!!! -plays baseball and breaks window- -walks slowly away- -sniffle- See? Day of secrets. 05:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice dude, real nice. Anyway, dude, I don't know what's wrong with me today. I mean, it started when I was sleeping. I had this weird dream about...YOU. I was like, "WHAT TO THE HECK!?" And then when I woke up, I couldn't stop thinkin about you, and I was like, "WHAT TO THE HECK!?" And I told meh sis, (WORST,MISTAKE,EVER!!) and she was like, "Well, you keep talking about him, so perhaps it's Gods will for you guys to be together." DUDE, WHAT TO THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN!?!? I CAN'T LIKE YOU!!! I MEAN, no offense, but you can't handle all this AWESOME. Wait, can you? Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING!?!? -smacks head against keyboard- nnguerNHBRGILABibhnogweio;NBNURP. Ok, sorry, random hitting. Anyway, DUDE, WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!? I MEAN, MY HANDS ARE SWEATY, I GOT THIS WEIRD TWITCH, AND ALL OF A SUDDEN, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEFT TOE ON MY RIGHT FOOT!!!! WHY!?!? /).-, I just need a theripist, or maybe some medicine. I need to get my advil. Ok, back. Dude, this CAN NOT be right. I mean, yeah I was born in Feburary, the month of love and stuff, BUT STILl!!! That would explain why I'm grounded because so many dudes came knocking at my door askin me out. Hey, I'm adorible, can't blame me?Hannahswill 22:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude, thank the LORD you said that. I thought you were gonna say somthin like, "Really? Cause I like you, too!" DUDE, THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY WORSE!!!! IN ALL SORTS OF LEVELS!!! Anyway, I think my Mom doesn't trust me. Wanna know why? Well, we went to church yesterday, and they told me to come up and say my testimon. (I got a mind blowin one, btw) So I came up and before I said ONE WORD, I was like, "You know what, since everyone is talkin about tellin the truth and all? I have somethin to say. MOMMA, THAT WIG ON YO HEAD LOOKS LIKE AN ELECTRUCUTED BEAVER! AND PASTOR! GET THAT THANG ON YO HEAD CHECKED! I MEAN REALLY! NOBODY ELSE NOTICES THAT THAT THANG LOOKS LIKE SOME VAMPIRE BAT WITH RABEES BIT THE LIVIN DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YA!?!?" Yeaaaah, didn't end well. My Mom told me I had to do somthin called a apolege letwer. Somethin like that. Anyway, see ya on AJ dude.Hannahswill 21:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) OMG, WITHOUT A PARACUTE!? COOL!! DUDE, THERE'S SOME CRAZY DUDE THATS CREEPIN THE HECK OUT OF MEH IN AJ! FIRST HE'S TALKIN ABOUT SOME CLAN CALLED MIGHTY CLAN, NOW HE'S SAYIN SOMETHIN BOUT MEH MOM! OH, IT! IS! ON!!!! YOU BETTER BRING AN UMBERELLA, CAUSE IT'S GONNA RAIN COLD, HARD WHOOPEN UP IN HERE!!Hannahswill 21:37, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude, my sis says I say the word 'dude' too much. Seriously, dude, you think I do that? Wait, don't answer that, dude. Anyway, dude, you wanna know what the most interesting day is in the Williams Group household is? At 3:00. Sometimes sooner. Wanna know why? Because when my sis comes home, it's like I got this sudden burst of energy or somethin. One time, my sis was like, "Hey, everybody!" And I was like, "Rachael!!!" And I literally LEAPED at her and she fell backwards and was like, "HANNAH, GET OFF MEH!" And I was like, "Matthew missed you, Rachael. He's been doin this weird thing with his eyes that goes like this." O ------ O That means that he's cross-eyed. Yeah, he's heavy, fatr, depressed, and cross-eyed. I even put him in his adorible pink baby outfit and took pics of him. He's one cute kitty.Hannahswill 21:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, dude, what's with all the friends that hurt you or somethin? Wait, scratch that, I think I slapped you a couple of times on AJ, so that doesn't count. BUT STILL! Anyway, DUDE, YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE TOTAL NARNIA ON THAT GUY! I MEAN, I WOULD HAVE GOT MEH GUN AND WAS LIKE, "IMMA FIRIN MEH LAZAAAAH!" And just shot him in the FACE and then SMACK the gun on the back of his neck and be like, "I'LL BE BACK." Yeah, my sis taught me that when we went to this paint ball thing. Hehe, I was all 'Matrix' on the dudes. And then at the end, all of em were covered in pink paint and my sis and I were back to back and was like, "WHAT!" And they were like, "Dude, we just got served, by GIRLS." And I was like, "I'll forget everything that happened if you kiss my feet." And my sis was like, "Yeah, KISS MINE, TOO!" And I was like, "Rachael, there's a reason why Momma won't let you get your feet done. So just pick up your gun, and walk away." XD And then at the ride home, this guy was sittin in front of me and was like, "You got some nices moves by the way." And I was like, "Dude, you can't get back ANY of your dignity now that some of that pink paint if permanent, so just turn around and think of a way to tell your friends that you were beat by a girl." Yep, I like bein a lady with a paint gun. And also flauntin it in the dudes' faces!Hannahswill 14:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Dude, is there somethin you should tell me about you and GUNS? Cause I have NO idea what all of that was about. Wait, hold it, I think I'm loosing my comedy! Holy snap, this can't happen to me! IT JUST CAN'T!!! Oh wait, nevermind, it was just gass. Oh, speaking of gass, last night, when we were praying, my Mom was like, "And forgive us for everything we said and done and thought that was totally out of your will." LOUUUUUD FART! DUDE, I PASSED THE FLIPPIN OUT WHEN SHE DID THAT! AND WHAT'S FUNNY IS THAT MY BRO WAS LIKE, " Momma, you told me that when I pass gass to go to the bathroom." AND I WAS LIKE, "IF SHE GOES INTO THE BATHROOM AND DOES THAT, THAT ROOM WILL TURN INTO A GASS CHAMBER!" I MEAN, THE WHOLE HOUSE SHOOK WITH THAT FART! I BET YOU GOD AND HIS ANGELS ALL GOT FEBREEZE AND WAS LIKE, "What the heck was THAT?" XD!!!!Hannahswill 01:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, THAT TOTALLY REMINDS ME OF WHAT HAPPENED AT MY CHURCH WHEN THEY DID DODGEBALL! Ok, the teacher was like, "Ok, you all know the rules, so don't kill anybody, alright? But, today, is a change up. It's boys against girls night!" WHO WAS THE FOOL THAT TOLD HIM THAT!? MY SIS WENT ALL AMAZON DUDE!!! And my sis was like, "GIVE ME THE BAAAALL!!!" And I gave her my ball and she was like, "LET'S DO THIS!!!" So after the teacher made a beeline for the sidelines and hid behind his 'protective shield' thing, he blew the whistle and in TWO seconds, NOT ONE BUT TWO, MY SIS KNOCKED OUT FOUR PEOPLE! And she was like, "YEAAAH! WHOOO! YEAAAAH! CHEST BUMP!" So we chest bumped and I was like, "OWWWWW!!" And she was like, "STOP BEIN SUCH A GIRL, HANNAH, AND PLAY!" And I was like, "But I am one..." And she was like, "DUCK YOU FOOL!" So she got these two balls and chucked them at these two guys and they were like, "OW MEH FACE!" And my sis was like, "WHAT! EAT THEM WORDS, SISEH BOYS! YEAAAAAH!" And so at the end of the game, all of the girls were like, "Yeah, we showed them boys, didn't we?" And my sis was like, "SHUT UP AND START BEIN A MAAAAAN!!! I SAW YOU GUYS SCREAMIN LIKE BABIES WHEN THAT BALL ZIPPED PAST YOU, SISIES!!!" Yeaaah, my sis is crazy about sports. You should see her doin football, one guy got the ball shoved down his mouth. My sis is quarterback, so you should know why.Hannahswill 19:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) OMG, THAT'S WHY I HATE TRUTH OR DARE! ONE TIME, THIS GUY WAS LIKE, "I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH KYLE." AND I WAS LIKE, "DUDE, HE JUST GOT HIS FLU SHOT! AND YOU WANT ME TO PLANT ONE ON HIM? NO TO THE WAY!" SO THE DUDE IS LIKE, "FINE, RACHAEL, YOU KISS KYLE." AND MY SIS IS LIKE, "Why am I even here, I'm 16, and you guys are, like, 13. Wait, do your parents even know you're doing this? AND WHERE'ED YOU GET THAT BOTTLE FROM??" Yeaaaah, my sis is a TOTAL kill joy. I mean, I was studyin with one of my friends and EVERY SECOND she's like, "HOW YOU GUYS DOOOOOIN?" Until finally I'm like, "DO YOU FLIPPIN MIND?? WE'RE STUDIN, LEAVE US ALONE!!" So she's all like, "YAAAAY, MY LITTLE GIRLS FINNALY GROWIN UP! SHE'S STUDYIN! WITH A DUUUUDE!" XD!!! DUDE, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN MY FACE WHEN SHE SAID THAT! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN SO RED IN MY LIFE!!! Except the time when my sis laughed so hard at Walmart and she got diareeah. Yeah, I almost DIED laughing. And there was this other time at church when my bro wouldn't stop starin at this girl and my Mom say it and was like, "You like the girl?" And my bro was like, "Yeah, she's pretty." I SPAT OUT MEH FLAMMIN HOT COFFEE WHEN I HEARD THAT!! Yeah, my church got coffee, that's another reason why I like it.Hannahswill 20:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL!!! YOU KNOW WHAT, LISTEN TO YOUR FRIEND AND PUNCH ELI! CAUSE I'M 13 AND IS 5/4! Let me tell you in a better way. Last month, there was this fair, and I was in charge of handing out candy and stuff to the passing people. So this elementory came and they had the regular kid grades. You know, 1, 2, 3, 4, and fifth. WELL, when it came to FIFTH, ALL THOSE KIDS WERE TALLER THAN FLIPPIN ME!!! I MEAN, I HAD TO LITERALLY LOOK UP TO EVEN SAY HI!! AND WHAT'S FUNNY IS THAT THEY WERE EVEN TALLER THAN MY MOM!! I MEAN, ONE PASSED BY HER AND I WAS LIKE, "It's ok, Momma, I feel your pain." XD!! But what's good is that I have someone in my family that's older than me but I'm taller than her. My Aunt Romona. Her DOG is taller than her! That's why she only wears high heels. Heck, THOSE still don't even help the hight thing. So dude, I know what it feels like to be small. BUT TRUST ME, I CAN STILL SMACK THE HECK OUT OF ANYBODY THAT DARE CALL ME THAT! MUAHAHAHAHA!! -evil face and coughs badly-Hannahswill 21:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I HOPE THAT GRENADE CRASHES THROUGH MY WINDOW AND MY SIS CATCHES IT! I MEAN, THERE WAS THIS ONE TIME WHEN SHE SLIPPED AND FELL ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR, AND BEFORE MY BRO COULD HELP, I WAS LIKE, "NOBODY MOVE! I GOTTA MAKE SURE SHE'S DEAD!!!" SO I BENT DOWN AND POKED HER NOSE AND SHE WAS LIKE, "GET OUT OF MEH FACE, FART FACE!" AND i WAS LIKE, "She's alive, I'll go call off the celebration." XD! MAN, that would have been a great party. I mean, I had a trampoline, a BAND, (by yours truly) ENTERTAINMENT, EVEN A CANDLELIGHT DINNER! Oh, wait, that was for my date last friday. UNTIL I GOT THE NEWS THAT WOULD CRUSH EVERYTHIN I EVER HOPED FOR! NOW I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN!!! HOLY SNAP, A HOT DUDE JUST WALKED INTO MY HOUSE! HELLOOO PRINCE CHARMIN!Hannahswill 21:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you should have your own TV show that says, "When siblings attack." Hehe, lots of ratings, cause lots of people do stuff to their siblings. I KNOW I DO. And I DEFFINATLY know my sis does.Hannahswill 21:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) UGH, DUDE, I'M SO MAD AT MY SIS RIGHT NOW! I TOLD HER TO READ THIS BOOK I JUST GOT TODAY WHEN I WAS DONE READIN IT, AND THAT FOOL WAS GONNA READ IT ANYWAY! AFTER I TOLD HER NOT TO! WE BOUGHT A FLIPPIN MOVIE AND NEW CLOTHES FOR HER, AND SHE DOES THIS! GOT ME MAD AS -BLEEP-! GOD, I WISH I COULD JUST CHOKE THE -BLEEP- OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW! -BLEEP-! Oh, wait, almost forgot this was a message I was sending you. Darn it, now I'm adgitated as -BLEEP-, just got my hair done and is all messed up, and almost murdered my sis. Heck, I wish I DID.UGH, GOTTA END THIS, BYE!Hannahswill 21:44, December 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU WHAT MY SIS SAID IN MY LAST MESSAGE YESTERDAY! OK, I WAS TELLING HER THIS ONE TIME ABOUT YOUR FRIEND AND THE COFFE THING, AND SHE WAS LIE, "Hold it, you know, you SERIOUSLY talk about him so darn much, it's sickening. You know what should happen? When you become rich and famous, you two meet, fall in love, get married, and then have FREAKY little kids." XD! AND WHAT'S FUNNY IS HOW SHE SAYS IT! AND SHE LITERALLY WANTED ME TO SAY THAT TO YOU! AND I WAS LIKE, "Um, Rachael, I think you need to lay of the cheese and pickles and get to reality." And she was like, "LEAVE ME AND MEH PICKLES ALONE, JERK!" -munches on pickle- ANYWAY, JUST HAD TO SAY THAT, BYE! (P.S. OMG, IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF THAT ACUTALLY HAPPENED! Wait, what am I saying? I'll proberly be like TOTALLY older than you by then.) OMG, DUDE, I TOTALLY DID THAT THIS ONE TIME! Let's just say, it didn't end well. For my boyfriend, that is. My Mom went TOTAL Matrix on him! XD!!! Now, I only have boy friends. Boys that are my friends. Yeah, that, and my creepy cousin that won't stop starin at me at church. GOD, AND WE'RE NOT EVEN REALATED BY BLOOD! SO HOWS HE MY COUSIN!? GOD!! ANYWAY, you know what's strange about today? This WHOLE day? Is that I'm CRAAAZY happy for some strange reason. I mean, my sis was like, "HANNAH, GO MASSAGE MY CORNS ON MEH FEET!" And I was like, "Do you want me to also to give you a pedicure, too?" SEE! SEEEEEEEEEE!?!? UGH, GOD, IT'S LIKE SOMEONE SPIKED MY WATER WHEN MY BACK WAS TURNED YESTERDAY! AND EVEN WITH MY MOM! "Hannah, can you find my wig?" "Do you want me to also shampoo it?" WHO SHAMPOOS A WIG!? I MEAN, A FREAKIN WIG!!! GOD, UGH, I GOTTA GO, BYE!Hannahswill 01:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG, THAT DUDE SOME SOME ISSUES IN THE HEAD HIMSELF!!! YOU KNOW WHAT, WAP HIM IN THE HEAD WITH A STICK, THEN HIDE HIS BODY IN A CREEK, THEN MOVE TO CANADA, AND THEN CHANGE YOUR NAME! HOW ABOUT, BROTUS EBENEZER MACLAIN! THE THIRD!!! Oh, wait, you gotta be royalty to be the third thing. But anyway, THAT FREAKIN DUDE DIDN'T ASK FOR MEH EMAIL! HE DID NOT!!! If he did it in a more CIVILIZED way, I would've givin it to him. Wait, hold it, THE DUDES COOCOO! FREAKIN COOCOO!!! AND WHO'S NAME IS ELI!?!? IS IT ELIII? WITH AN I!?!? OR ELI!?!? WITH AN E!?!? GOD, IT'S SO FREAKIN HARD!! ANYWAY, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TODAY! Ok, at church, the chior, (who can't sing a HILL OF BEANS) messed up a HUNDRED songs. So when they began to sing my close to favorite song, just so happens to be called Nobody Greater by some dude, I was like, "Oh, -BLEEP-no!" And my Mom was like, "What's wrong, Hannah?" I'm like, "THEY CAN'T SING THAT SONG, THEY'LL RUIN IT!" And my Mom was like, "Too late for that." WHY!?!?Hannahswill 00:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG, THAT DUDE SOME SOME ISSUES IN THE HEAD HIMSELF!!! YOU KNOW WHAT, WAP HIM IN THE HEAD WITH A STICK, THEN HIDE HIS BODY IN A CREEK, THEN MOVE TO CANADA, AND THEN CHANGE YOUR NAME! HOW ABOUT, BROTUS EBENEZER MACLAIN! THE THIRD!!! Oh, wait, you gotta be royalty to be the third thing. But anyway, THAT FREAKIN DUDE DIDN'T ASK FOR MEH EMAIL! HE DID NOT!!! If he did it in a more CIVILIZED way, I would've givin it to him. Wait, hold it, THE DUDES COOCOO! FREAKIN COOCOO!!! AND WHO'S NAME IS ELI!?!? IS IT ELIII? WITH AN I!?!? OR ELI!?!? WITH AN E!?!? GOD, IT'S SO FREAKIN HARD!! ANYWAY, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TODAY! Ok, at church, the chior, (who can't sing a HILL OF BEANS) messed up a HUNDRED songs. So when they began to sing my close to favorite song, just so happens to be called Nobody Greater by some dude, I was like, "Oh, -BLEEP-no!" And my Mom was like, "What's wrong, Hannah?" I'm like, "THEY CAN'T SING THAT SONG, THEY'LL RUIN IT!" And my Mom was like, "Too late for that." WHY!?!?Hannahswill 00:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) What.To.The.HECK. /).-!!! ANYWAY, before I go askin questions ABOUT the (I bet it was AWESOME) party, HOW CAN A FREAKY DUDE BE FLIRTY!?!? I MEAN, COME ON!! HIS NAMES FREAKIN ELI FOR GOD SAKES!!! STILL WONDERIN HOW TO SAY THAT!! I MEAN, IT'S EASY SAYIN HANNAH! IT'S H A N N A H! NOT H A N N A H!!! GET IT RIGHT, PEOPLE!! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE MESS UP MY NAME!! JUST, GOD! TRYTO REMEMBER IT HARDER, PEOPLE!!! TRY!!!!! ANYWAY, after church, we went to some ladies birthday party. Should have been a funeral since everybody dressed in black and I was like, "That's it, I'm out." And when we got out of the car, this lady walked up to my Mom and was like, "You have such nice, well behaved children." And I said to meh sis, "GET OUYT THE WAY, YOU POMPOUS WINDBAG!" And my sis said to meeeeh, "WHO YOU CALLIN WINDBAG, FARTFACE!" And my Mother said..."Yes, I tought them VERY well."Hannahswill 13:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, I'M THINKIN OF MAKEN A NEW BOOK SERIES CALLED CAVEMEN! Hey, I was watchin Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. BUT STILL, HOW CAN PEOPLE MESS UP A NAME!? I MEAN, IT'S A FLIPPIN NAME!! MOST PEOPLE CALL ME ANNA! WHAT'S AN ANNA!?!~? In Georgia, I had a friend called Anna. People would call us Hannah and Anna. It was funny, Anna and Hannah. Anna, Hannah. Hannah, Anna. ANYWAY, I was AJ one day, and this freaky dude came up to me and was like, "Do you want to go out with me." And I was like, "I'm taken." And He's like, "So." DUDE, DO MEN EVEN KNOW THE MEANIN OF FAITHFULNESS!! HUH!?!? I MEAN, YES I KNOW I'M CRAZY FLUFFY, BUT STILL!! Hold on, Matthew's in his tutu, gonna take some pics of him. See ya!Hannahswill 19:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) DARN IT, I SAID IT TWO TIMES AND GOT TONGUE TIED! Hehe, tongue tied. Hehe, brings back GREAT memories. ANYWAY, before I go all...YOU KNOW, I just want to let you know, that Matthew looks DASHING in his tux. Yeah, my sis made him a cute tux. When we were in Georgia, I made these CRAZY pics about him in his outfit. I also made a pic about my other cat named Tigerlilly in her baby outfit. She had this cute meow. It was like this neighborhood cats' meow. AND IT WAS A FREAKEN DUDE! Oh, SPEAKIN of him. I got this cat Alex. She has a HUGE crush on the neighborhood cat. I called him Stonefur cause he looked so cute. Even though he's able to see me and the wall at the same time. ANYWAY, we didn' know if she was a dude or a ladeh, so we called her that. WELL, we found out she was a lady when she started PEEIN ON THE FLIPPIN WALLS!!! ANYWAY, she's not like most cats. In a word, smart. She thinks she's a human instead of a cat. For instance: "Good Morning, Alex." "Morning." "Hello Alex!" "Hello!" "Nice fur you got there." "Thanks." SEE? AND THAT'S NOT THE MOST OF IT! SHE CAN OPEN DOORS! SHE FREAKED THE HECK OUT OF MY MOM ONE NIGHT WHEN SHE OPENED THE DOOR AND CLIMED IN BED WITH HER! AND THAT'S NOT ALL! Let me tell you...The Lightbulb. Ok, we were sleeping, I just put the cats in their own room for the night, and went to bed. WELL, next thing you know, my Mom said, "Guys, you forgot to cut off the light in the cats' room." I was like, "Momma, we didn't cut it on." "Hannah, just cut it off." Keep in mind when I put the cats in their room to sleep, I close the bathroom door. So, I go in the cats' room, and sure enough, the door was open and the light was on. So I go in there and I see Alex drinkin out of the faucet. And I was like, "How did you do that?" And she gave me her regular smug lookin smirk. Darn you! She looks like a flippin lynx when we forget to give her her tuna for lunch! I'll tell you more in the next mess, cause this got long fast.Hannahswill 13:49, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, fat hairy lips. My sis got hairy lips, and they're fat! In..some sort of way... Anyway, oh God, I can't get this thing out of my head. Hold on, gotta laugh my head off. Ok, back. Oh God, hehe hehe haHAHAHAHAH!!!! Ok, sorry. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! OK! Wait, hold on. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I bet you're wonderin why I'm laughing? HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Because, when my sis got home yesterday, she made a dash for her bedroom. And I was like, "Rachael...where are you..." And then she burst THROUGH THE DOOR AND STARTED CHASIN ME, PELTIN MEH WITH HER FLIPPIN SOCKS! And I was like, "WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU DOING!?" And she's like, "STUFF IT TURKEY!" XD!!! IT WAS SO FUNNY, I HAD AN ASTHMA ATTACK LAUGHING!!!Hannahswill 13:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) OMG, DUDE, BEFORE I SAW THE PICS, I USED THE BATHROOM, CAME BACK, AND HAD TO GO AGAIN CAUSE IT WAS SO FUNNY!!! MY FAVORITE IS THE erm...This isn't what it looks like. HAHAHAHAH!!! I'M GONNA SHOW MY SIS THE 'IS THAT THE IFLE TOWAH!?!?' XD!!!! AND THE CAT ON THE LAPTOP IS LIKE MATTHEW WHEN HE'S CHECKIN HIS EMAILS AND THIS COMERCIAL CAME UP THAT SCARED THE FUR OFF OF HIM! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HIS FACE!!! IT WAS ALL LIKE, " Checkin meh emails... oooo, that's a nice hill and HOLY F-BLEEP-!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GOD THAT WAS SO FUNNY! AND THIS OTHER TIME WHEN WE PUT ON PEACOCK CALLS AND ALEX WAS ALL LIKE, "What the heck is that." XD!!! AND THEN WE PUT ON KITTEN NOISES AND SHE JUMPED ON THE TABLE AND WAS LIKE, "WHAT HAVE YO FOOLS DONE TO THE KITTEN!?!? HUH!?!?!?" IT WAS SO FUNNY, SHE SCARED THE PEE OUT OF MY SIS CAUSE SHE TACKLED HER AND WAS LIKE, "TELL MEEEEEE!!!!" HAHAHAHHAHA!! GOD IT WAS SO FUNNY!! AND THEN THER WAS THIS OTHER TIME WHEN STELLA WAS FLIRTING WITH THIS BLACK TOWEL AND I IMPERSENATED HER AND SAID, "So, you live around here, good looking? Ooooh, you're the silent type, I dig that. You a Persain? A purebred? Nice. I'm a purebred, too, I'm a Burmese, very rare." THEN SHE STARTED ROLLIN AROUND IN IT AND I WAS LIKE, "EW, STELLA, YOU PERV!" HAHAHAHAHA!!!Hannahswill 20:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) There was this other time when I actually did faint and I had peanut butter on my lips and Matthew gave me CPR. Hey, he's a handsome cat. And a VERY nice pillow. I slept this one night and didn't even know he was there until I heard purrin. I was like, "O-O" And another time when this cat named Garfield was on my pillow, he made me get a dang shot in my butt because I was alergic to fur. I was imune to the other cats since they're short hairs, but Garfield's a long-haired. So...yeah...Anyway, YOU WOULDN'T BELIVE WHAT I CAUGHT ALEX DOIN TODAY! Ok, the screen door was open, and Stonefur was outside. So Alex saw him and was like starin at him through the window. So I impersonated on what she was sayin and this is what I said: "Nice fur you got there. It's grey, like mine. You may not know this, but has anyone told you you were HOT? The feeling, not the tempature, since it's winter and all. You cold? It's warm in here. We can...SNUGGLE together." Yeah, you should have seen the way she was lookin at him, that's why it sounded so wrong. And it was even funnier when my sis was impersonating Garfield. She did her deep voice, cause he was a dude. And, dude, I didn't even have to lift up his tail to know that he was a dude. God, I'm so disgusted, I gotta go take a shower now. "Yeah, it is kinda...CHILLY out here. You got some nice fur, too. All...GREY, WHITE, and SPOTTED. Almost like a FOXY snow leopard. GrrrroWWWWllll." Then they started rubbin against the window and I'm like, "The Secret Life of the American Cat. Give em all a hand, folks." And then Alex jumped on the couch and was like, "This ain't recorded, right?"Hannahswill 20:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG, DUDE, I JUST TOLD MY SIS ABOUT THE WHOLE LAID THING AND SHE WAS LIKE, "Hannah, is there something you need to tell me about?" And I was like, "What are you talking about?" So she started huggin me and was like, "It's ok, Hannah, I know how you feel when you're that lonely, you start laughin at weird things." XD!Hannahswill 21:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I remember the last time I was on a roof. It was Halloween in '08, and I was strung out on candy. So I woke up the next Morning on the roof and was like, "What happened?" And my sis came out, looked at me, and was like, "MOM, HANNAH'S ON THE ROOF AGAIN!" And my Mom came out and was like, "Did you eat any butterfingers yesterday?" And I had all this chocolate on my face and was like, "No..." And then there was this other time when we were watchin this one movie about Las Vegas. And I was like, "If I went to Vegas, you know what I would bring?" And my sis was like, "Clothes." And I was like, "CUFFS. Who would wear CLOTHES in Vegas? That's stupid." XD! AND WHAT'S FUNNY IS THAT I TOTALLY FORGOT MY MOM WAS SITTIN THERE! AND SHE WAS LIKE, "-.- Hannah, you do realize I'm right here, right?" And I was like, "How long were you there?" "Whole time." "Room?" "Closed." "Computer?" "Nope." XD!Hannahswill 05:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Mommy know how to shoot, don't she? You know what, it's somethin that's just strange in mom's that make them so dangerous. It's like everyday they find new ways to...I would say kill you, but interegate is better. Like this one time when I was ten, I was playin baseball in the house and broke her vase. So she comes home and is like, "WHO DID THIS!?" But what's funny is that before Momma came, Micah, my bro, HAD THE BAT! And I was like, "MICAH DID IT!" And my Mom was like, "Micah, did you have the bat?" And he was like, "Yeah." So she couldn't get me that time! So, the next day, she says it again. And again, the same answer. So this time, she took me out and gave me a LOOOOONG drive. And I was like, "Momma, where are we going?" And she was like, "Just wait." So we drive into this parkin lot and all I saw were snares and barbed wire and stuff. So I was like, "What is this place?" So we walk in and my Momma's like, "Officer Johnson, she's all yours." So they took my fingerprinting and stuff and I was FREAKIN THE HECK OUT! AND THIS WAS AN ADULT PRISON! AND ALL THESE PEOPLE WERE LIKE STARIN AT MEH AND I WAS LIKE, "WHAT THE -BLEEP-! GET THE -BLEEP- OUT OF MEH FACE! -BLEEEEEEP-!!" So when we get home, I'm all like shakin in the car and my Mom's like, "So, did you break my vase?" "YES IT WAS ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" And she was like, "Don't worry, that's where people go when they do bad things." And I was like, "So when Rachael flashed Frank from down the street, does she go there, too?" And my Mom's like, "WHAT!?!?" -SCHREEEEEEECH- "I'M GONNA GET THAT FOOL!!!!" And that's why I hate watermelons.Hannahswill 01:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mitch, sorry I didn't send you a mess in a long time. Been busy and all. Wanna know why? First, gotta tell you this HALARIOUS thing that happened Sunday afternoon. Ok, we just came from church and we were all like hungry. And we decided to make subs. So my sis is like, "I'm gonna toast my buns." And I was like, "Hehe,hehe, buns." And she was like to my Mom, "Want me to toast yours?" And I was like, "HAHAHAHAH!!" I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING! I WAS JUST LAUGHING MY HEAD OFF FROM HERE TO KANSAS! Anyway, the reason why I wasn't on was because my Mom won't stop takin about havin grandkids. And NO, I WASN'T GETTING A CHILD. That's just weird. ANYWAY, and one day I was like, "Well, Momma, when I become 16, do you want me to have your grandkid?" And she was like, "Ok." And I was like, "Ok, I'll go call Kole right now." And she was like, "Wait, you were serious?" And I was like, "Momma, when was the last time when I WASN'T serious." And she gave me this face like, "OMG, SHE IS!" XD IT WAS SO FLIPPIN FUNNY!Hannahswill 01:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) WHOA! DUDE! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE! NO REGULAR KID IS ABLE TO PICK ANOTHER UP LIKE THAT! Well, except my sis when she was five and I was two. And if you saw my baby pics you would see that's a miracle. BUT STILL! THAT KID MUST EITHER HAVE A LOT OF MUSCLE, STEROIDES, OR IS BORN IN THE FAMILY OF WEIGHTLIFTERS! Oh, speaking of excersise. -hiss- There was this one time when my sis and I were watching these commericials and I was like, "I hate excersise commercials. They're stupid and never work." And my sis is like, "You sound like you're scared of em." And I was like, "Scared? Pfffft. I'm not scared of some dumb old-" -sis holds up picture of salad- "AHHHHHHH!!! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!!!!!" And my sis was like, "Mmmhmm, not scared, huh?" -me sucks on thumb and rocks back and forth in corner- "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts." AND THEN STELLA WALKED IN AND WAS LIKE, -smirks and rubs head on sis' lap- "DARN YOU STELLA!!!!"Hannahswill 21:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) DUDE, DID YOU HEAR THE NEW SONG GREYSON CHANCE MADE? LISTEN TO IT! LISTEN TO IT NOOOOOOOOOOW!!!! SEACRH Hold on Till the Night by Greyson Chance!! IT'S SO FLIPPIN GOOD!! Oh, and, BTW, doesn't his face look like a seven year old but has the voice of a full grown teen? DOESN'T IT!?!? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST ME! PREACH, PREACHAH!! DUDE! I MEAN, I WAS RPIN AND STUFF AND THIS ONE LADY HAD THIS ON THEIR SIGGY: If you saw Justin Beiber on top of the Empire State Building about to jump, 90 percent of people would scream, 8 would try to help him, and are you the 2 that would get a lawn chair, grab a bag of popcorn and a camera, and yell, "DO A FLIP!!!" IT WAS SO FUNNY!!!! I WAS LAUGHING MY HEAD OFF FOR DAYS! AND NOW I'LL DO IT AGAIN!!Hannahswill 01:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I was talking to myself, and this one person was staring at me like I was sycho so I logged off. Anywho, I'm rping right now on this AWESOME thing. Type in warriorcatsrpg.com. And then search for Flametailhw. Awesome dude, just awesome. Anyway, there was this one time when I was using the bathroom and my sis was like, "BOO!" And I was like, "AHHH!!! WHAT THE HECK!?" And she walked off and was laughing her head off like, "MUAHAHAHA!!!"Hannahswill 03:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) HAHAA!! OPRAH GONE WRONG! THAT'S HALARIOUS! HAHAHAHA!!! MAN I LOVE FRIDAYS! STAYIN UP ALL NIGHT, GETTING WASTED ON APPLEJUICE, AND HAVING PARTIES WITH YA PETS! AWESOME!Hannahswill 04:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC)